


Enjoy The Silence

by jupitersalien



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Needle play, Needles, Ownership, Rough Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersalien/pseuds/jupitersalien





	Enjoy The Silence

_[All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm]_

“Shhh… Relax love”

I was on my stomach laying down on the cushioned table made for something like this. This had been the night of our wedding. The day I married Illumi Zoldyck. Of course we had done things before but this felt more romantic and euphoric.

The night I finally became his and he became mine.

This had been something he’d wanted to do for so long but I wanted it to be special since this was his domain: needles.

He rubbed alcohol on be before he started. It smelled so good. Knowing for what’s to come. He rubbed his hands all over my back spreading the alcohol over.

“Ready, my queen”

“Yes, my prince”

He chose my right shoulder to put the first needle in. He put it vertically. The sting felt so good I winced.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh baby no that was a good sign, keep going please!”

He put in the next needle horizontally making a cross. I shuddered in pleasure. I signaled him to go on. He went for my left side. But before he put the needle in he kissed the back of my neck and started to finger me.

“Give me all of you. Make those noises I love.”

“Yes, Illumi. Baby please.. don’t stop!”

“Mmm good… Cum for me.”

As he went to rub my clit I couldn’t help but scream because the orgasm I felt was pure torture. I loved it.

He then got on top of me and tied my hands back.

“I’m gonna mark my territory. 7 needle stars right on your back. Since I’m your 7th husband.”

I started to cry. He smiled cause he knew that I was feeling in love.

He had put the stars in the shape of a Z for his last name.

“Lift up your back. I need to be inside of you.”

I lifted up my ass and he started to feel me up. He got behind me and started to lick my clit. Then up to my hole where he shoved his whole tongue in.

“Your pussy is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.” He said digging in more. Lapping up my soaked and swollen folds.

“I think you’re ready for me. But I’m not ready for you.”

He moved to my face. I looked up at his beautiful dark soulless black eyes that were filled with hunger for me. And then I looked at his massive cock right in front of me. I wimpered in agony cause I needed to taste him.

I put my tongue on his head teasing it. Illumi seethed because it felt so good. Then I put my lips that were done in his favorite lipstick that I own and started to stroke his cock with it. I made it good and wet before swallowing him whole.

“Oh.. oh baby…” He moaned before grabbing my hair and started fucking my throat.

“You’re a good girl aren’t you. Taking my cock so well in your throat.”

He stopped to let me catch my breath. He made sure I was okay and he kissed me.

“Now for your reward.”

He moved to behind me teasing his cock at my entrance. Sliding it up and down my folds. He then pressed his tip in making me gasp with the pure shock of pleasure.

“Please, don’t tease me Illumi. I need it!! So bad!!”

“I love to hear you beg.” He said shoving his whole member inside me. Making me go crazy. He pulled back a little then rammed it in me. He kept thrusting in a speed that was rough yet romantic. He placed his hands all over my ass just taking in my body. He was moaning softly and hearing that made me insane.

“Illumi oh my God baby fuck fuck you feel so good. I’m gonna burst….” I said biting my lip. Illumi then pulled me up to where my back was touching his bare chest, it was covered in blood now due to the needles that were still in me.

“You’re about to cum aren’t you. Please do. Show your devotion to me. Queen Angelina Zoldyck of Jupiter.” He said in my ear. When he said that I came instantly.

He reached over to rub my clit and started kissing my neck. He grabbed my tits with his other arm. He kept thrusting, I could feel that he was ready to burst himself.

“I’m close, I’m so close….” He cried into my ear. I looked at him and kissed him deeply. His lips felt so good on mine. I think that was his breaking point as I felt his legs shake and liquid filling me up inside.

He couldn’t stop kissing me and rubbing my body all over. Thighs, belly, tits, hip lobes. He kept kissing me when he gently guided my body to lean forward so I could lay down.

He cleaned me up down there, untied my arms and placed them gently by my side.

He kissed each needle star before and after taking him out. I regenerated and he wiped the blood off.

“Turn over. Lay on your back.”

I did what I was told confused.

“You don’t think I’m done with you, aren’t you? It’s our wedding night. I must see my bride’s face when she gives me her orgasm. And I want you to see mine as I give you mine.” He said stroking my cheek and giving me a kiss. I jerked him off making him jump and then I guided him to my opening. He thrusted deep inside me using his cum as lube.

“I love you so much Illumi Zoldyck” I said as my eyes turn green and I started to cry.

“I love you too Angel Zoldyck.” He said as his eyes became vanta black and he started to cry.

He slowly thrusted upwards touching my g-spot making me tremble.

“Illumi don't stop!!!”

“Why would I when you look so cute right now.” He said in a voice that made my heart leap.

I grabbed the sheet under me and started thrusting on my own cause it felt so good. Our bodies intertwined in lust, love, pleasure, and devotion.

“I’m gonna cum Illumi.”

“Don’t, not without me” he said looking up at me with half lidded eyes.

He looked into soul with those eyes and mine was locked into them.

“ILL.U… MIIII”

“ANN.GG.EELLL”

We both said in an orgasmic whisper. He flopped his body onto mine and we started kissing.

“Don’t worry about the food. I’ve planned it to have it arrive once we were done.” Illumi said smiling.

“You’re so sweet babe.”

“Anything for my most prized possession and wife.”

I hate how much I love you Illumi Zoldyck…


End file.
